Sheer Illusions
by Whyte Lilac
Summary: My life as I knew it was lame, lamentable, and loveless. Analogically speaking, this pot of soup was bland, tasteless, and in great need of some spice! I just never expected to receive the whole package in a 6'1, muscle-bound, amber-eyed businessman...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any characters in this manga/ anime. ****The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to real persons are coincidental and unintentional.**

**Summary: **A New Year means a fresh start. But, content with her single life, Sakura has never felt the need to search for that special someone who would complete her. So, when 'Fate' brings him to her…

* * *

**Sheer Illusions**

-1-

Ugh. That's the only word that describes how I'm feeling right now. It's the beginning of a new year; I suppose everyone should be in a good mood and partying. So, why am I here moping around and seemingly the only party pooper in a 100-mile radius?

I groaned. This is so sad; I mean, here I am—lying on my bed—repeatedly counting the glow-in-the-dark star stickers (that my brother got for me) on my ceiling when I should be out at a club or party bringin' down the house (wait—did I just say that?).

I repeat: this is sad. Or at least, that's what I was thinking until someone popped into my head. Yes! I could always rely on her! She'd be able to turn around any bad situation.

I rolled off my bed and reached for the black cordless phone resting in its cradle on my desk. Flipping back long auburn hair, I dialed the seven digits that would connect me to my best friend.

I waited a few seconds, impatiently drumming my fingers on the wooden table, while I listened to the dial tone. After a few rings, someone finally picked up, but it wasn't who I expected.

"_He-helloooooooo,_" A male voice slurred. "_Whooo…sshhtere?_"

I cringed. "Excuse me?"

Mixed feelings of dread and disgust began to brew in my stomach. I hate drunks. Absolutely, positively _hate_ them with all the fibers of my being.

They scared me. A lot. And countless sessions of therapy did not help lessen my fear of them either.

I was prepared to hang up when I finally heard a familiar voice. The loud drunken mumbling was soon a part of the noises in the background. Thank heavens!

"Hello?" A tired voice greeted me. "Um, hold on, please."

I suspected that she had her hand cupped over the mouthpiece because the sounds suddenly became muffled, but I could still hear strings of words when her hand inadvertently left its intended place.

"No, Eriol!" I heard. "Don't—OHMYGOD! My mom is going to _kill_ me!"

I raised a brow. Okay… I have no idea what was going on over there, but I'm assuming this Eriol guy did something _bad_—like, I-peed-in-your-priceless-Ming-vase type of bad.

Silently, I suffered through another five minutes of her agonized shouting and a bout of awful retching sounds (another reason why I hate drunks) coming from—and there's no doubt it's him—Eriol.

Just as I finished filing my pinky nail (I got bored), she returned to the phone. I adjusted the cordless device so it rested comfortably between my ear and shoulder, and blew lightly on my perfectly manicured finger.

"Finally," I said, faking heavy exasperation. "Tomoyo, if I had to stand another minute of those barf sounds, I might have to go back to my old therapist. I'm not kidding. I'd send you the bill in the mail afterwards."

"What do you need, Sakura?" Tomoyo's usually cheerful voice was replaced by a tired, chiding tone. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Yeah, I can tell," I said, trying to hold back my amusement. "Who's Eriol, huh?"

A grin spread on my lips as I heard her groan dramatically. Usually, I didn't approve of making light of others' despairs, but when it came to perfect Tomoyo, this was a rare chance. I couldn't bring myself to miss it.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo finally repeated after her moment of complaint was over. "He's the son of one of my mother's business acquaintances. We just met tonight at the company's New Year party."

My grin grew wider and I couldn't hide the amusement in my voice anymore. This was torture for the Daidouji heiress, but for me, it was fun, fun, fun.

"Your mother set you up again?!" I exclaimed, bursting out in laughter. "Man, I love Aunt Sonomi."

Tomoyo was everything but pleased at that moment. Her tone was sarcastic. "Ha ha. You know, this wouldn't be so funny if you were in my position. I mean, how would you feel if some drunken guy you barely know got dumped into your arms?"

And just like that, the smile I previously wore completely melted off my face. Ugh. Drunk people again. I shuddered with disgust. It's amazing how just the thought of them can set me off so quickly.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "I would so hate to be you right now. I don't know how _I_ would be able to handle it."

Tomoyo's tone of voice softened. "No…I should be the one who's sorry. For a moment there, I almost forgot about your dislike of these situations…"

"I'm just really messed up right now," She explained with a half-hearted chuckle. "Taking care of a totally plastered guy and smelling like puke was not how I pictured my New Year's Eve."

"It's okay," I sympathized. "We'll go out and do something for New Year's later. I'm sorry I can't help you with your drunk guy problem. But, when he enters hangover stage, and you want some help…"

Tomoyo laughed for real this time. "I know, I know. If I need some help with butt-kicking, I'll call you, Sakura."

"Great," I said. "Then, I guess I should probably let you get on with helping _E-ri-ol_. Talk to you later, Tomoyo."

"Wait," I heard as I began to pull the receiver away from my ear. "What did you call me for in the first place?"

"Oh," I said, the grin returned to my face. "Nothing. I just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year."

Like I stated earlier, Tomoyo has a natural ability for turning bad situations around. I swear she must have been born with magic or something—because somehow, Tomoyo had always managed to conjure up a solution for everything.

But with or without it, she is and has always been my best friend. And when you've got such a great friend like her, who needed magic?

Of course, this New Year's Eve/ New Year's didn't make my list or anything, but it could have been worse, I contemplated, peering out into a sky of grayish-black. The fog had doubled in thickness over the last few hours of the "old" year, perhaps foreshadowing that the New Year would be full of surprises, or maybe the right word would be uncertainty?

Silently, I hoped that there would be more good than bad in store for everyone, but not even I could keep my thoughts straight when the sky blew up in dusty hues of red, purple, blue, green, silver, and gold fireworks.

Happy New Year!

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, Happy New Year, everyone! After several years of nothing, I bring you my second CCS story, **Sheer Illusions**. Like I explained in my profile, I couldn't keep away from FFN for long... And in the wee hours of New Year, I got this sudden inspiration to write something like this. I hope you liked it--and if you did, reviews would be much appreciated. (Authors need to be reassured, too.)

Oh, and to those of you who have read my other CCS fanfic, **A Second Attempt at Love**, I'd like to express my thanks for being so supportive. It's too early to say that I'm returning to finish it, so I'm not making any promises...But, on the brighter side, I am looking through it again and am trying to figure out how to continue it (if I do continue it).

_Whyte Lilac_


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any characters in this manga/ anime. The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to real persons are coincidental and unintentional.

**Summary: My life as I knew it was lame, lamentable, and loveless. Analogically speaking, this pot of soup was bland, tasteless, and in great need of some spice! I just never expected to receive the whole package in a 6'1, muscle-bound, amber-eyed businessman (and total hottie)...

* * *

**

**Sheer Illusions**

-2-

"Tomoyo," I muttered in disbelief. We were in the elevator on our way up to the highest floor. "When I said that we should go out and do something for New Year's, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Tomoyo shot me a sheepish look, and ducked her head in apology. I could only shake my head incredulously.

Yeah, this New Year was starting out a little cruddy, but I wouldn't let it ruin my mood. I had to get over it.

I mean, so what if we were going to an office party for New Year's Day? It could be worse…Like having Aunt Sonomi set us up. That would be a total abomination.

Tomoyo's mother was always trying to do that—playing matchmaker, I mean. And, as much as I love the woman, she sometimes went overboard trying to plot the perfect date. Believe me; I have plenty of memories to back that up.

_Ding_. The elevator finally stopped on the 24th floor, and the silver chrome-finished doors opened up to reveal a spacious loft.

The room was mainly decorated in a gold and silver theme. It wasn't super flashy with a lot of party streamers or Happy New Year signs, but was just tastefully bold and contemporary. Leather sofas and comfortable recliners, casually littered with throw pillows, were centered on a few coffee tables to the right while a complete bar and buffet was set up adjacent to it. There was also an area designated for dancing right next to a huge glass wall/ window.

Wow. Not bad for a supposedly typical company party. I can't remember why I dreaded going to them so much…

"Tomoyo, Sakura, you're both here!" A familiar, high-pitched voice gushed.

I turned to my left in time to see a middle-aged woman in a chic pencil skirt and jacket walk in our direction. Her dark, red-brown hair was still cropped in the same short style. A warm smile spread across her rouge lips as she opened her arms up to take us both in an embrace.

"Mom!" Tomoyo exclaimed, putting an arm around her waist.

I leaned in, too, gave her a hug and kissed her briefly on the cheek. "Aunt Sonomi! Hi!"

"Sakura," Aunt Sonomi said, pulling back to examine me from head to toe in a motherly fashion. "You're much too thin. Has that father of yours been feeding you right?"

I laughed. Aunt Sonomi acted like she didn't get along very well with my father. She always blamed him for stealing my mother away from her. But, although they had a cat-and-mouse relationship, there were still rare moments when they didn't argue. ('They' really meant Aunt Sonomi. My father just plays defense.)

"I'm fine, Aunt Sonomi," I assured her. Then, I proceeded to changing the subject. "This place looks great! I love what you've done with the silver and gold. Very classy."

Tomoyo's mother clapped her hands together. "Thank you, dear! It was actually no sweat!"

Then, she led us over to center of the loft where many of the guests seemed to be mingling. I didn't know or recognize anyone, but was immediately introduced to some of the Daidouji's close friends and coworkers. Soon, Aunt Sonomi left me and Tomoyo alone to let us interact with some of the people closer to our age.

"We'll have to catch up later, Sakura," She said, pecking me lightly on my cheek. Then, she bustled away to greet more newcomers.

I turned to Tomoyo, hands on my hips. "You owe me big."

She just grinned at me and latched her arm around my elbow. "I know. I'm really sorry. But, my mother's been chastising me about not letting her see you enough. So, I just couldn't resist.

"You'll forgive me, though, right? It'll just be a few hours at the most. Besides, you might even find some cute guy here!"

Not being able to resist what came natural, I rolled my eyes. "Puh-_leeze_," I said, trying to sound offended, and then I lowered my voice so no one else could hear. "I'll be deep in a grave before you catch me going out with one of these business stiffies."

"Business stiffies?!" Tomoyo burst out in laughter.

People nearby shot us disapproving looks. Obviously, they had overheard us. In turn, I was also tempted to show them a beautiful gesticulation of my hand, but it would have probably made things worse…

"Geez, Tomoyo," I murmured, pulling her into a dark alcove. "Why not speak into the mic for everyone to hear? You're making us look bad."

Shaking her head, Tomoyo could only manage a few words between each fit of giggles. It was too late for happy hour. And, I was starting to wonder if someone had snuck something into her hors d'oeuvres.

"_Me_? Make _us_ look bad?" Another bout of laughter, and she finally calmed down. "Sakura, you don't need to worry a thing about how we look. I mean, just look."

Tomoyo made a grand gesture of sweeping her hand gracefully over our evening gowns that she, herself, had designed. True enough, the dresses were simply beautiful. Both were of hand-stitched silk chiffon fabric, but where as Tomoyo's gown was of a midnight blue coloring, mine was dyed in a deep, rich emerald.

"And that's not it," Tomoyo giggled into her hand. Here we go again. I thought we were already over this, but I guess I'm just not that lucky.

"Don't make it obvious, but if you subtly glance over there," She said, slightly lifting her chin forward. "You'll see what I mean."

"Oh, yeah?" I muttered, having no clue what Tomoyo was talking about. But, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to humor her, I turned my body to the left a mere 90°.

It was a mistake as soon as I did. Because the first thing that drew my attention was a pair of intense amber eyes. They bore into my eyes, literally, and I felt like I was being sucked into a black hole of molten liquid chocolate.

Mm…molten liquid chocolate…Wait, what the hell was I doing? Drooling over a guy? Ugh, that wasn't me. No, it just wasn't me, I thought, shaking my head.

I turned back to Tomoyo, a little bit flustered. "Um, okay, so you've made your point. We look hot. Now, can we please get some drinks from that little bar over there?"

Tomoyo raised a brow questioningly. "I thought you didn't drink?"

"Ha, well," I muttered, pulling her along with me. "You're right, but it's New Year's. I'm allowed to celebrate a little."

I could sense Tomoyo's bemusement, but what was irritating me more was the feeling that someone was watching me from behind. It wasn't exactly scary, more like thrilling…But it's absolutely absurd, right?

I shake my head again, and heaved myself up onto a bar stool.

"You don't want anything, miss?" I looked up to see a young bartender mixing up some drinks for another guest. He flashed a grin at me, revealing two dimples. Aw, cute. He must have been a cute baby.

"Oh, um, just a Shirley Temple would be fine, thank you," I said, listing off the most classic non-alcoholic drink there was.

"And I will have…" Tomoyo trailed off, no doubt mentally going over a selection of drinks in her head. "Sex on the Beach!"

My eyes bulged. "Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo put her hands up, shaking her head in exasperation, and gave the bartender her new order. "Fine, fine. Since Sakura has to make such a big deal over alcohol, make it Safe Sex on the Beach."

I slapped Tomoyo lightly on the arm, my expression still somewhat horrified. The young bartender just walked away, an amused smile playing on his lips. I'm pretty sure I heard him laugh as he picked out the ingredients for our cocktails.

Safe Sex on the Beach—really? Now, I want to know what dirty bastard named it that. But, then again, I'm not sure I really want to think about it…

While we waited for our drinks, Tomoyo made me spin around to look at the different types of people who had come to the party. She named off everyone she knew, and commented on their personality and behaviors as she best observed them.

"Okay, look at that slightly pudgy one over there by the window," Tomoyo said to me. She mouthed a thank you to the bartender as he delivered our fruity cocktails promptly. Then, turning back to the crowd, she handed me my Shirley Temple.

I took a sip, savoring the taste of ginger ale, grenadine syrup, and orange juice. "Um, the pot-bellied one with a wig?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Yes, exactly. He just got it especially for New Year's."

"What about him?" I asked, not particularly interested. My gaze swept the floor for those eyes, but no luck.

"Oh," Tomoyo continued. "He once asked my mother to marry him."

I turned to look at her; my eyebrows must have shot up a mile. "Marry? Wow."

"Yeah, but you know my mother. She said no."

"Thank god for that. Cheers," I laughed, and then clinked my glass against hers.

Tomoyo agreed whole-heartedly. "Yeah, thank heavens. The worst has come and passed."

"The worst?" I asked, curious. "What do you mean? Did he have a son that went after you or something?"

Tomoyo nodded grimly. "Yeah, a total perv—like father, like son! He was still trying to court me up until last week when my mother set me up with Eriol."

I noticed the way the corners of her mouth tilted up at the mention of his name. Before I knew it, I was smiling too. I was truly happy for Tomoyo. After going through so many unsuccessful relationships, she had stopped looking for Mr. Right. If this Eriol guy was able to get to her in just a week, he must be something. Maybe he was even her Prince Charming.

"So, things are going smooth with this mysterious Eriol guy that you _still_ haven't introduced to me, huh?" I teased, poking her in the side.

Tomoyo blushed tomato red and poked me back. "W-well, what about you? We need to find you a great guy right now so that I can finish designing my Sakura's ultimate wedding dress!"

I laughed at this and hailed the bartender over so I could order more drinks. Mindless of the time, we continued to sit there and chat.

It went on like this until we finished Shirley Temple after Shirley Temple, and erm, Sex on the Beach after Sex on the Beach. (No doubt Tomoyo had asked for the alcoholic version when my attention was focused elsewhere.)

Finally, my bladder kicked in and I had to excuse myself from the bar. Tomoyo had offered to come with, but I assured her I knew my way around here well enough now without an escort.

Yeah, if only that were true, I wouldn't be here, lost and wandering the corridors of this huge building. I could really take Tomoyo up on her offer right now, but my stupid pride wouldn't let me turn around and go back to the bar. Besides, I couldn't really do that now even if I wanted to—and believe me, I really wanted to—because I have no idea where the elevator is.

"Isn't there a map somewhere?" I found myself muttering to the stale air.

This was really creepy, walking down the halls at night in a semi-lit building that you don't even know your way around, with the only sounds being the hollow echoes of your shoes click-clacking against the tile floors. And worse, I was doing this all _alone_.

Why does this suddenly seem really familiar?

A chill ran down my spine as I quickly remembered why. In horror movies, there were always little scenarios like this. The heroine walks down an unfamiliar building with seemingly no one in sight, her surroundings dark and so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Then, out of nowhere, something grabs her and—!!!

Seriously, Tomoyo and I have watched too many movies…I better lay off it for awhile.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I walked briskly down the empty corridor, still in search of the restroom. I nearly shouted out with relief when I saw the little plaque that read 'Restroom' sticking out of the wall.

As gross as it sounds, being in the restroom has never felt so good. It feels a little like heaven after having eight straight virgin cocktails. Heck, I didn't even know that I had room for holding that much liquid.

I washed my hands vigorously in the sink, and sighed at the soothing scent of lilac and vanilla soap. To my surprise, I even started humming as I fixed my hair and makeup in the mirror. Then, something in the mirror's reflection caused me to slow my humming down to a few hovering notes in the cold air.

A pair of shoes. But not just any pair of shoes—a man's set of black dress shoes! Dread hung in my throat in the form of a stifled scream as I tried to quickly and calmly walk out of the restroom. Once out of there, I would sprint for my life, in what direction the heavens only know, and scream my lungs off.

At least, that was my ideal plan. I had hoped that whoever that pervert was, he would stay in there and wait till I was long gone. Heck, I wouldn't even care if he'd been sleeping as long as he wasn't about to jump out at me. I hoped and prayed really hard, but apparently, the pervert wasn't that stupid.

When I heard the stall door creak open, I knew it was over. And in some sick, ironic moment, my life seemed to flash before my eyes. I didn't care anymore.

I screamed.

* * *

**A/N:** So, yeah, I sorta changed the (whole) summary. The first one wasn't working for me; I knew that from day one, but was in too much of a hurry to get the story published than work on a few sentences introducing the work. (Sorry!) And, I know it's not New Year's anymore, but for the record, it was Lunar New Year a week ago . Um...other than that, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. At this point, you can subtly (if barely) tell that the plot is moving somewhere, but at least it's moving way faster than any of my other stories. I'm booked with other projects (mostly school-related) so progress will be slow. Thank you for reading! (And excuse any mistakes, I really tried to single out as many as I could.)

_Whyte Lilac_


End file.
